Masquerade
by Elluminae
Summary: Yugi got bitten by a vampire. Will he lives happily in his states or will he be in danger? You just have to see and read guys


**First, you must know that I'm french and I write in English to perform better in English. I'm just bored to write in french so i'm taking this chance, in fanfiction, to write in english. I want you to review even if you don't like it. And if by chance, you saw some big english errors just says it. I'll write english better . **

**Merci and thanks!**

**I don't own Yugioh**

**I don't own Vampire The Mascarade**

**And I don't own myself, so adopt me. Get me out of my evil family !**

_Solomon looked at his grandson. The boy was sleeping, having a gentle smile in his face. Atemu was sleeping at the next door. Solomon knew that he has to do it. Yugi wasn't the little boy he has to be used. He was like Atemu, like a twin brother. The man approched Yugi. His grandson had woken up, his eyes were opening very slowy. Solomon was just upon him and Yugi says:_

" What's up grandpa? ''

_Solomon let his finger on Yugi's mouth. He approched his head and bite his neck. Yugi's eye got wide. His blood got threw Solomon's veins. When Yugi's blood got all sucked, the old man took a knife ans stab himself at his hand. He approched his hand to Yugi's mouth and get him to sucked the blood oh his grandpa. Solomon finaly ended the ceremony. Yugi was officialy a vampire._

( Yugi Pov)

_When I got up, it was night. I got out of my bed and open the light. Il saw my garbage full of...organs? I couldn't bear it as I scream:_

'' Grampa!! ''

_My grand-father got up. He was smiling. I tried to explain the situation as he said:_

'' It's normal. Listen to me.''

_I shuted up. He looked sastify. He approched with a confident face:_

'' You are a vampire. ''

_I tried to protested but he continued his story:_

'' If you want somes proof, you just have to go over the sun. You'll get burn. But listen to me, it will control your life. You are a vampire. As you know, us, vampire, are weak against the sun, the fire and against when we're stabed by wood. Don't worry, wood paralyses, you don't die. You are a Toreador.''

'' A what? ''

'' It's a clan. When a vampire is born, the bear his blood clan. You are Toreador, like me. There are more clan. Malkavien, Disciple of Set, Ravnos, Brujah, Nosferatu, Tzimize, Tremere, Ventrue, Toreador, Gangrel, Giovanni, Assamite and Lasombra. They have all powers to their clan. We, Toreador, have the power to increase our speed ( Celerity if you ask ), the power to see upon most ( Auspex) and the power to get attention, love, hattred ( Presence ). I convince a Ventrue to let me learns dominate, the power to get a person obeviant. Do you get what I says? ''

_I nooded even thought I was confused. _

'' You have all these powers in your veins. Now for the politic. We are under the rule of the Camarilla: The status are likes this: The Prince, The Senechal, The Sheriff, The Marechal, The Primogen and the infant. I'm the Senechal of the Camarilla and since you're new with no status, you're an infant. Get it? ''

_I nooded once again._

'' Good. Now for the detail, A prince rule over the city , you just have to obey him and his rules. The Senechal is the one who remplaced him if he's absent. And he got almost all the power over the city. That me. The Sheriff is there to see if all's good in the Canarilla. If you have a problem, go see the Sheriff. The Marechal is there to kill the ones who don't respect the rules. Then the Primogen reprensent their clan ans the infant have no power. Got it? ''

'' There are six rule that you must never forget. First one: The Masquerade. A human must never knows that vampire exist. It's a secret. Second: The domain. Your domain is your load. All owe respect to with it. No one cannot defy your word in your domain.Third: The descent: you must advertise the prince that you want a child ans only in his accord, you will have one. Or else, you'll get killed. Fourth: the responsablity: When you created an infant, all his sins become yours. Fifth is the hospitality: On your territory, you must tolerate people and respect them. The last one is: Destruction. Don't kill a vampire. Or else, the prince will kill you. That what you must know about the town here. ''

'' Anything else? '' _I says quietly._

_I saw my grandpa searching in his memory. He was smiling as he was thinking. _

'' Oh yeah. The Elysium and The Camerilla, Independant and Sabath thing. This is a place where there is only kindred who's in it ''

'' What a kindred? ''

_Grandpa loooked suprised._

'' That another word for vampire. But I prefer kindred than vampire. Nobody knows about kindred but vampire is a famous word. So. When you enter the Elysium, you must not have any weapon with you and you don't fight. Another rules is, you cannot to any discipline. That's it.''

_I suddenly remembered when grandpa was there, waiting for me in the sun. If he's a kindred, why wasn't he burning upon the sun?_

'' Followers of Set's abilities.Few can go upon the sun but not for a long time. One of them had teach me this abilities but don't go tell this to anyone! ''

_I was surprised. How was he knowing what I was thinking? Strange..._

'' Auspex to level four. this level of Auspex can make you the abilitiy to read mind. Well then, I'm going out. Tomorrow, you're gonna meet the prince so get your best suit on okay? Have fun.''

'' But for the Camarilla...''

'' Tomorrow Yugi. Too much information and you will not remember anything! ''

_My Grandpa, no, now father, got away in the night, as I heard Yami's voice says:_

'' I'm back .''

_Disciplines:_

_Celerity:_ The power to have more speed

_Potency:_ The power to have more power, more strenght

_Fortitude:_ The power to have more endurance

_Dominate:_ The power to got someone to obey you

_Animalism:_ The power to transform, speak, anything else with animals

_Ofuscate:_ The power to be invisible

_Dementation_: The power to make people crazy!

_Auspex_: Make tour senses better, read minds...all that affect your vision or hearing sense.

_Presence:_ The power to be love, hated, get attention...

_Proteism_: More damage to vampire, have claws...

_Chimery_: The power to make illusions...

_Necrology_: the power to revive dead one to spirits...

_Serpentis:_ the power of the snake: Hallucination, poisonning...

_Quietus_: The power to control blood,poison and silence.

_Obtenebration_: The power to control the shadows

_Vicissitude:_ The power to control all part of your body, and the body of the other ( can be more effective than Ofuscate)

For the clans, if you are confused there goes:

_Malkavien:_

If you're in this clan, you're doom. You willl born with mental sickness forever. It could be anything: Pyromania, Hallucination or even, they thinks they are in the WW2 ( world war 2). They are easily accepted and forgiven because of theirs sickness. Malkaviens hangs each other and support themselves.

Discipline: Auspex, Dominate, Ofuscate , Dementation

_Brujah:_

They are the forces of the Camarilla. Brujah are the punk you see in the street. They love to fight for anything. Love, hate, liberty, politics or for a brother in need. Don't even touch a single member of the Brujah or it could be ending in a fight. They are always in attack mode. And they usually want the last word.

Discipline: Celerity, Potency, Presence

_Ventrues:_

They are rich. They love the politic, they are the bureaucrats of the town, along with the Tremere. They are thirsty for power, usually, Ventrues's children are prince or they are from the high 

society. They love to control everything, manipulating everyone, just to be the prince in town. Ventrue will stand each other beacause they thinks that Ventrue must have all the power in the town. But they doesn't help each other when it is personnaly.

Discipline: Presence, Dominate, Fortitude

_Tremere:_

Tremere are...secret. You don't have any information of them easily. Everything about theirs clan is secret, you could die knowing something. They love politics and Tremere are considerate lazy and not a good fighter. If you want to know one of their secret who can cost you your life and his life ( if discover), Tremere can do magic. They are sorcerer who can created object, fire, they are telekinetic and can control blood. Of course, that magic is just being know by elders of other clan, that doesn't want to say a thing either.

Discipline: Auspex, Thaumathurgie ( don't know the word in english ) , Dominate

_Toreador:_

The Toreador are considered as the clan of the high society. They are intelligent, but whenever they do anything, it is with passion. Generally, Toreador are artist. You could find easily some poets and musicians in the clan. They have one thing in common, they have passion in one thing and they cannot do anything but look or do this passion. Only someone who get you to earth can get you out of that lunacy before you fall out for it again.

Discipline: Celerity, Auspex, Presence

_Nosferatus:_

They are the opposites of the Toreador Clan. When Toreador are beautiful, Nosferatu are the uglyest thing you could ever seen. This is why they are rare to see them. They oftenly uses Ofuscate ( The power of the invisiblility) to peek and gathered information. If you want to know what your friend is doing, just ask a Nosferatu and give him money. One more thing, don't belive you are alone with this clan...

Discipline: Animalism, Ofuscate, Potency

_Gangrel:_

They are lonely nomads who doesn't love to be with others vampire. They are savage animal who walk under the moon. Because of that, they are more friendly with werewolves. They are calm and act like a pack; they doesn't help each other, they are all alone. Ya know, Gangrel fight alone. Against a Brujah, he could win. But not against a group...

Discipline: Animalism, Proteism, Fortitude

That was for the clan who are accepted in the Camarilla.

_The Independant:_

NB: Gangrel can be classed as Independant clans.

_Ravnos:_

Ravnos are illusionnists. They are liars who love to corrupt minds. They are like Gangrel, lonely nomad who doesn't support his clan. They have the reputation that they're cheating on everything, lying on every subject. That why princes doesn't want any Ravnos to install himself to the Camarilla. But, when a Ravnos make a vow, his vow can be taken seriously. They are obsess with 

something particular for them: One cannot do anything but always vowing like one is obssessed about the card. Like the Toreador.

Discipline: Animalism, Chimery, Fortitude

_Giovanni:_

You can place the Giovanni like the vampire's malfia. You always know when Giovanni are in town, Giovanni goes to town in groups; all of theirs family names are '' Giovanni ''. You MUST never mess with Giovanni or you can be kill. You must be careful with them. Giovanni have the power to revive dead, they all have a spirit who help them, invisible to the eyes. Even the mortal in the Giovanni's family knows about the secret. The only disadvantage is when they want blood, they do more damage to a human body. So Giovanni usually own a blood bank.

Discipline: Dominate, Necrology, Potency

_Followers of Set:_

They are mistrut by all the clans, theirs link with mystical snakes are all known and supported with strange power. When a Settite ( Follower of Set) comes to town, the power of the kindred is due to go down. Followers thinks that Seth, the god of the darkness, is the foundator of the clan. They think he was ruling all over the world when he was being duel by a vamire named Osiris. Hundreads of years had passed since this war and Seth had finally to get out of Egypt, doom to walk into darkness. His infants thinks that Seth must come back and rule again. That why they come into little town and corrupt mind to serve Seth. They lies to other clans for Seth. It good for them. One of the blood brother of the Seth can go upon the sun. They are envied by the other.

Disciplines: Ofuscate, Presence, Serpentis

_Assamites:_

They are assasins. They kill for a prices, they always demand the vitae of other vampire. They just want to drink vampire's blood and can get obssessed by it. Theirs dream is to join the first vampire, Cain, by drinking theirs brother's blood.

Disciplines: Celerity, Ofuscate, Quietus

_The Sabath:_

N/B: Sabath are the opposite of the Camarilla. They doesn't want rules, and they are savage beast who doesn't care if mortal knows about theirs existance. Sabath can have all the clan in this sect but two clan are always in it.

_Lasombra:_

They are like Ventrues, they want power. They will manipulating everyone, thus, they want to be a servant of the king than being a king. Like being the Senechal to the Camarilla. They are all overconfident, thinking of the superiority of their clan. They are the most savage of all the clan, they love the shadows and they are the more loyal to the Sabath.

Discipline: Dominate, Obtenebration, Potency

_Tzimises:_

If the Lasombras are the Sabath's heart, then, the Tzimises are his soul. They are all feared, not because of theirs mind but because of their discipline, the Vicissitude. Tzimices are intelligent soul, they are usually scientifist who love to study...victim and all subjects that have links to vampires. Theirs study about the Vicissitude learns that vampire are superior to mortal, and that Tzimices are superior to other clans. They love to torture, most of all, mortals.

Disciplines: Animalism, Auspex, Vicissitude


End file.
